Nem Todo o Álcool do Mundo
by Lady Anna Black
Summary: E se Lily ficasse bêbada no primeiro encontro? Como seria? Leia e descubra.


**N/A: **Fic escrita para o projeto Volta as Aulas 2.0 do 6v.

Divirtam-se lendo! E reviews são bem-vindas :)

_Lady Anna Black_

* * *

><p><strong>Nem Todo o Álcool do Mundo<strong>

- Urgh! Você realmente sabe como colocar tudo para fora, Lils. – segurei seu cabelo, afastando-o do rosto corado de Lily.

- Me lembre de nunca mais deixar você me levar para beber. – Lily me encarou por um momento, antes de desviar sua atenção para a próxima remessa que vinha de seu estômago.

- Você precisava relaxar. Aí, achei que talvez fosse legal se saíssemos um pouco... Para se divertir. – terminei, ajudando-a a se erguer.

- Grande diversão. Muito obrigada, querido. – eu esperava um tom sarcástico em sua voz, mas ao invés disso, ela sorriu. Um sorriso maroto, de quem está prestes a armar o bote.

- Você está melhor? – perguntei, passando uma toalha em sua testa para secar as gotas de suor que ali reluziam.

- Melhor? Eu estou ótima, James. Ah, se não fosse por você... Já te disse o quão gato você fica quando está preocupado comigo? – ela deu dois passos para frente, e eu fiz o mesmo, na direção oposta.

- Ahn, Lils, o que você pretende fazer? – ela havia puxado a blusa que vestia para cima. Aparentemente, tentando se livrar dela, mas sem sucesso. Ela tinha entalado na região da cabeça e Lily se virava de um lado para o outro, enrolada em meio ao tecido.

- Uma ajuda viria a calhar, sim? – ela pediu, sua voz abafada.

- Ah, claro. – me adiantei, um pouco constrangido por vê-la de sutiã, e puxei o restante da blusa. – Posso saber por que você está fazendo... Isso? – indiquei seu corpo semi-nu com um aceno de cabeça e me virei para o outro lado. Era constrangedor ver Lily naquele estado. Digo, eu não deveria me aproveitar da situação, não é? Se não, que tipo de homem ela pensaria que eu sou?

- Ah, não precisa se virar, James. É que está meio quente aqui, não acha? E, além disso, como você espera que eu te beije, se está de costas pra mim? – Lily pôs uma das mãos em minhas costas, me forçando a encará-la.

- A gente... A gente podia ter ido lá para fora, se você está com calor. Não precisava ter... Ter tirado a blusa. – encarei meus pés. Eu estava mais envergonhado do que ela. Parecia que tinham tirado as _minhas_ calças, e não a blusa dela.

- James, eu sei que você quer fazer isso... Porque eu também quero. – Lily tentou me beijar, mas eu me afastei.

- Ahn, será que você se importaria de escovar os dentes antes? – eu havia imaginado aquele momento tantas vezes. Contudo, em nenhum deles eu tinha visto uma Lily bêbada, pedindo um beijo meu. Na verdade, sempre achei que _eu_ teria de rastejar e implorar por um selinho.

- Se você faz tanta questão... Pegue a minha escova, por favor. Está em cima da mesinha, ao lado da minha cama. – como assim "se você faz tanta questão"? Por Merlin, onde estava a minha Lily? Ainda com os olhos arregalados, fui até o quarto e agarrei o tal objeto. Em seguida, voltei ao banheiro dos monitores e entreguei-lhe o que havia me pedido.

- Agora, onde estávamos? – após escovar os dentes, Lily se aproximou, jogando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Então, beijou meus lábios, delicadamente. Retribui de imediato, e quando vi, ela já estava deslizando os dedos pela barra da minha blusa.

- Não. Não, Lils. Eu não posso. Não quando você está assim; nessas condições.

- Mas eu escovei os dentes! Você viu! – ela reclamou.

- Eu sei. Não é disso que estou falando... Você está bêbada, Lils. E para dizer a verdade, não era assim que eu imaginava o nosso primeiro encontro.

- Ah, me desculpa... Eu devo estar parecendo aquelas garotas que ficam dando em cima de você, só porque joga quadribol.

- Não, não está não. E... Elas não dão em cima de mim só porque jogo quadribol. Quer dizer... Eu tenho outras qualidades. Sou inteligente, bonito, além de jogar muito bem, é claro. – voltei minha atenção para Lily em tempo de vê-la revirar os olhos.

- James, seja franco comigo; você é viado, não é? Ou, pelo menos, metrossexual, admita.

- QUÊ? Mas como você decobriu isso? Eu disse que era para o Sirius parar de ficar fazendo piadinhas, porque alguém ia perceber e... - não cheguei a terminar a frase; Lily rolava de rir no chão do banheiro dos monitores.

- Não foi o Sirius - ela dizia entre gargalhadas - é que eu estou sem blusa, e você fica aí dizendo o quão bonito e inteligente você é, sem partir para o ataque.

- Sem partir para o ataque? - ergui uma sobrancelha, completamente confuso - Nós estamos falando sobre a mesma coisa?

- Tudo bem, James. Eu não conto para ninguém. Mas me diz uma coisa, você e Sirius estão saindo? Como funciona entre vocês? Eu tenho certeza que você é a mulher da relação, mas só para confirmar...

- Argh, Lils, eu e Sirius? Pelas calças de Merlin! - então, eu entendi tudo. Nós não estávamos falando sobre o mesmo assunto. Foi um alívio saber disso, mas não pude evitar corar um pouco por ela ter me comparado á uma mulher. - Não, Lils, eu não sou a mulher da relação, porque simplemente não há nenhuma relação. Eu e Sirius somos somente bons amigos.

- Então, são você e Remus? Faz sentido, já que eu sempre vi que ele tinha um lado mais sensível e... - Lily havia parado de rir e agora uma expressão de entendimento se formava em seu rosto.

- Não, Lils! Também não há nada entre Remus e eu. Até porque, eu só tenho olhos pra você. Foi sempre você, Lils. Não existe mais ninguém, acredite.

A garota á minha frente semicerrou os olhos, como se desconfiasse do que eu havia dito.

- E porque você não me agarrou ainda?

- Não é assim que eu quero que aconteça. Eu gostaria que você lembrasse de tudo no dia seguinte; o que não pode ser garantido, já que você secou todas as garrafas de Firewhiskey de madame Rosmerta.

- Então, seria muito ruim se eu te pedisse para me ajudar a me deitar? É que agora me deu um sono. - Lils abriu a boca, deixando um longo bocejo escapar por ela.

- Eu te ajudo, claro. - esperei que ela passasse pela porta do banheiro, porém não foi o que aconteceu. Ao invés disso, Lily deu de cara com uma das laterais da porta e teria caído no chão, se eu não a tivesse socorrido a tempo. - Lils?

- Ai, isso doeu!

- Tudo bem? Você bateu forte com a cabeça.

- Acho que sim, mas amanhã eu devo ter um grande galo adornando a minha testa. - ela sorriu de leve e se apoiou em um dos meus ombros.

- E mesmo assim, você ainda vai estar linda; como sempre. - encarei aquelas íris verdes por um segundo, antes de começar a andar para fora do banheiro. Ainda não tinha dado dois passos para frente, quando ela segurou meu rosto, obrigando-me a virá-lo em sua direção.

- Eu te amo, James.

Eu congelei antes de lhe dar a resposta.

- Nossa, quanto álcool você bebeu, Lils?

- É, acho que afinal, eu bebi muito mesmo.

Sorri e a ajudei a chegar até sua cama, não muito longe da porta do banheiro. Após ajeitar as cobertas em volta de seu corpo, caminhei até a porta e me virei para uma última visão de Lily.

- James, eu sei que eu já te dei muito trabalho hoje, mas será que você pode deitar aqui comigo?

Arregalei os olhos, o que não passou despercebido por ela.

- Prometo que não vou tentar nada com você. E é só até que eu pegue no sono, depois você pode ir.

- Se é assim, tudo bem. - fiz meu caminho de volta e me deitei ao seu lado. Não pude evitar pensar que estava na cama, com Lily. Estávamos tão próximos.

- Obrigada por hoje, James. - Lily juntou as mãos em baixo do próprio rosto, deitava-se de lado, virada de frente para mim - Boa noite.

- Boa noite. - pousei um beijo em sua testa, enquanto ela fechava os olhos.

- Ah, mais uma coisa: - ela disse, ainda de olhos fechados - nem todo o álcool do mundo me faria dizer aquilo, se não fosse verdade. - Lily sorriu e virou para o outro lado, enquanto meu coração acelerava em sincera felicidade.


End file.
